otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Morning In Starmantle
'Starmantle - ' ---- Dominated by the rise and fall of a skyline filled with the reaches of a number of spacious mansions, manses, manors, coach houses, and recreational services, the Noble District of Light's Reach - Starmantle - is a stark contrast to her Freelander counterpart of Redwater beyond the exchange of Whitehaven to the south. Catering to a much smaller and substantially wealthier demographic, Starmantle has little need for closely-spaced townhouses and latticework of streets and roads. Instead wide avenues and a great deal of personal space are the order of the day here, with mansions and estates of a number of different architectural styles and materials all stand neat and tidy within their own city grounds, with neat hedges and gardens marking the territory of each well-spaced estate. The Stormwing School of Foil Fencing holds a prominent position within the district, as does the Suncrest Manor House, acting as a coaching house for visiting Nobles. The notoriously elite "Noble's Only" Fallen Star Taphouse also harbors its share of infamy in these parts. For all the expense, however, Starmantle is no less tidy than the other districts of the city- it merely remains a district that has been shaped and crafted for the more refined tastes of the Nobility, and just as a Noble may find Redwater unsuited to their daily needs, so too would a Freelander find anything of real jealously-inducing interest here. The main thorough-fare that runs through the district leads to the egalitarian grandeur of the Tribunal District - Bloodstone to the east, while the grand exchange known as Whitehaven is to the south. ---- Karell, too, has taken to Light's Reach early today. He moves slowly northwards, aim unclear. Out of the corner of his eye, Gefrey catches sight of the other noble approaching, and slows. A hand is held up to his guardsmen, and the Duke turns to the approaching Valoria to give him the polite greeting, "Light watch over you, Lord Karell. Good morning." "Lord Driscol!" Karell nods, path turning slowly so that he may face the other noble, "Yes, good morning indeed, but it is early light yet, what brings you about?" Gefrey Driscol's lips press together somewhat tightly as Karell responds, but when the Duke replies, it is polite and calm. "Nothing of great import. I merely woke early, and a walk through the city is never amiss." He gestures vaguely to the surrounding area. "And you? Why are you out and about at this hour?" "I /had/ hopes for some fencing practice, your grace." Karell says lightly, smiling and glancing towards the school, "It is so often that I come too late, and find myself waiting unduly." Turning his head, Gefrey glances over to the fencing school and shakes his head slowly. "I never was any good at fencing," he admits. "The joust was always more of my style, but, are they even practicing at the moment?" "This early? I would think so, perhaps not a trainer themselves, but there are usually a number of sparring partners to pick from." Karell replies, "The joust has always seemed the more fantastic of them, even if it's somewhat less practical. They do cheer for a horseman." he admits. "Oh, it has its uses," Gefrey says, waving a hand dismissively. "Admittedly, they do not come up incredibly often, but I will be glad of that. Times are... largely peaceful, for now, so I can be glad of that." He pauses a moment, before looking over Karell. "And what have you been busy with, these days?" "You would not think it, the amount of conflict I have had to endure this past month." Karell replies with a slight smirk, "Busy? I have been attempting to position myself to govern Southwatch, actually." "Those raids are why we're only mostly peaceful," Gefrey says with a wry smile. "They're still localized, and have not broken into full scale conflict quite yet." He pauses a moment, raising an eyebrow at Karell. "And you are, now? Fond of the tower?" "Fond of the city itself." Karell nods, "It has a deep history, and it was my father's favorite visit, even if we did not live there during my childhood. It could use some direction." Gefrey Driscol nods slightly to Karell, giving him an interested look before stepping back and gesturing for Whispering Falls. "Why don't you step inside and tell me about it?" he asks. "I will have the servants bring a small breakfast for us." "Uh." Karell looks somewhat surprised at the gesture, but nods quickly, "Of course." his hands come together, and he tugs the hem of his right glove up. Smiling, Gefrey nods and turns completely, walking into the embassy. 'Receiving Hall - ' ---- The diplomatic headquarters of House Driscol in Light's Reach, Whispering Falls Embassy is a large, spacious manor. Three purposes were in mind for the construction of the building - meetings between members of House Driscol and other nobility, the holding of diplomatic functions and a residence for the Duchy of House Driscol, near the government buildings of the city. Constructed of red marble, the receiving hall of the embassy is the primary room of the manor. Tall arches run along the length of the room, from the double red biinwood doors in the front to the grand, white marble fireplace at the other end, carved with the image of a sunburst above blooming flowers. Just before the fireplace is a throne, carved for the Duchy of House Driscol, with a massive House Driscol Banner suspended above it, the rose in bloom on he field of scarlet and white. Here, the Duchy holds audience. Just before the throne, two tables have been put together, in order to form a wide rectangle, with the throne in the seat of honor. One of the tables, to the right of the throne, is carved with the images of galloping horsemen, while the one on the left bears mudbears and merchant ships. Plenty of room is left between these tables and the door, to allow for dancing on the white tiles. Above all hang two crystal chandeliers, providing glittering light throughout the room. When a more private meeting is required a modest, dark oak door sits on one side of the receiving hall, leading into the manor's parlor. Opposite this door is a more sizable set of double doors, leading out to the veranda before the manor's garden. ---- Following, Karell glances about the first main hall curiously, eyes lingering on the banner for a moment before snapping back to the Driscol lord. Gefrey Driscol walks down the length of the hall, taking a seat in the throne before gesturing to the table. "Have a seat," he offers Karell. "It is an interesting post you desire; I imagine there must be much that needs doing, there. Especially after that storm." "Yes," Karell nods, "And as maddening as it seems, the entire town has been in need of a bureaucratic head since it's last lord." he permits himself a rather dry smile back to the Driscol, moving and seating himself at the table indicated. As Gefrey takes his seat, a serving woman comes up. The Duke leans toward her, saying something softly, and as she disappears he turns back to Karell with a smile. "I imagine that could be a problem, yes," he agrees. "If I could ask, though, what plans do you have? I'm rather interested in learning what I can." "My focus will initially be on boosting the commerce and trade for Southwatch." Karell says lightly, "It has been greatly disregarded for produce, it's could conceivably become a greater drain on Valorian funding if there is not an improvement on what's being exported. A lot of the crafting halls are empty.. and there are many shops that could be opened if we reallocated more crafters into the city. This also means opening up more housing around the lower northern parts and possibly refurbishing the main stretch... Well, that being primarily aesthetic, whether or not it really is a matter of appeal? I am not sure. Still, pulling in more skilled workers will also draw more interest in general, I believe." Gefrey Driscol nods to Karell, giving him a look of polite interest as he relaxes into his throne. "Mm. I have to wonder, though, how well the city could perform for agriculture - perhaps there is a reason it has been disregarded for produce? I know hills generally aren't good places for farms, due to the rainwash, but perhaps the lands nearby." He smiles a small bit. "Mm, and more skilled workers is always good, but there is always the question of how to draw them in." "The land around Southwatch? There is definitely enough flatland to support more farms, yes." the Valorian nods, "I was toying with offering shop-fronts for lower price brackets, at first, and possibly bringing them up at a later date. Every crafter still wants a stall in Trademeet, but for the right price a shopfront in another city can be equally effective. Other then that? We might think to boost what little entertainment we have to offer." "You might find it easier than you think to bring shops to that city," Gefrey says, as the serving woman returns, carrying a tray of fruit and tarts, as well as tea for the noblemen. "While Trademeet is the traditional city for merchants in this kingdom, it is, at times, a rather inconvenient one, wouldn't you say? We go there now because that is where we can obtain what we wish. If it was offered elsewhere, such things might be changed." "And Southwatch is closer to Light's Reach then Trademeet, yes." Karell nods, "And I think that will make a large difference, if you take into consideration how large this city is, and the... well, the portal too." he admits that with reluctance." As the tray and tea is places out before the noblemen, Gefrey gives the serving girl a "Thank you," and a dismissing nod, reaching out to pick up his own cup. It is then that he turns back to Karell. "Ahh. We are not fond of Crown's Refuge, are we?" "I have been there three times, now, my Lord, and if I may speak freely?" Karell replies lightly, "The first time, I was attacked by their pigheaded Archon who sought to tell me how those who live out are treated as equals, before demanding that I pay her complete respect. At the time, I did not realize who she was, which led to her banning our kind from the refuge entirely." "And their second Archon was hardly an agreeable individual as well," Gefrey notes, holding onto his tea lightly. "I have not had much trouble with the Wildlanders, excepting their human leaders, however, but I suppose everyone has different experiences." "I imagine that has something to do with the specific people themselves who, out of all, fancy themselves leaders." Karell takes his own tea and sips it lightly, "The second time, I was insulted by a talking snake. The third time?" a dark expression pulls over his features, "I lost a wagon-load of silken wear." Gefrey Driscol blinks at Karell at this last revelation, wearing an expression one finds on the horribly curious. "If I could ask... how did this happen, now?" "A touched man used my wagon to put out a fire." Karell reveals, going somewhat red around the neck. "One would think a wagon full of silks would only feed the flames," Gefrey says slowly. Admirably, he manages to look sympathetic, rather than amused. "Do you know who precisely?" "Oh," Karell chuckles lightly after a moment, "I mean to say, he used the wagon to collect water." he explains further, "Sss... Hm. I know him by face, but not name." Gefrey Driscol considers that a moment. "Well," he says, "the wagon was used in an emergency, but still, it was a violation of law, and a great loss in profit to you. There should be some retribution for it, I believe." He taps the arms of his throne thoughtfully. "If you can find him, why not bring a knight to arbitrate? Sir Duhnen, perhaps. If this mage damaged your property, I would advise that he be made to work to pay off this loss." "It is... it is quite alright, your grace, it was used in an emergency as you say." Karell nods, "And the wagon had actually been stolen by another, who hoped to sell the silks in the Refuge... and it is he who should be, and is, now being punished by the law. It was just a shameful waste." Gefrey Driscol smiles faintly. "If you do not wish to press charges, then very well," he says. "It is not my business, but yes, a quite shameful waste." He pauses a moment. "Ahh, I do hope you will excuse me, but I did have appointments today. A cousin is coming in to visit, and I had promised to hear him out." "Of course," Karell nods, standing up and placing his finished tea down on the table, "It was a pleasure, your grace." he takes a step back and bows. "And it was a pleasure to speak with you as well," Gefrey says, folding his hands in his lap. "A good day to you, Lord Karell." "Light keep." Karell nods, pulling himself upright and leaving at that. ---- Return to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs